Patti Smith
Patricia Lee (Patti) Smith ( Chicago ( Illinois ), December 30 1946 ) is an American singer and poet . She is considered one of the founders of the punk genre in New York . Hence its nickname "The Godmother of Punk". Her work is a fusion of rock and poetry . Smith's best known song is " Because the Night ", which she co-wrote with Bruce Springsteen . The song reached the 13th place in the Billboard Hot 100 in 1978. In 2005, Smith was appointed Commander of the French Ordre des Arts et des Lettres by the French Minister of Culture, and in 2007 its name was added to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Ohio . On November 17, 2010 she won the National Book Award for her memoir Just Kids . In 2011 Smith won the Polar Music Prize . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Career **2.1 1967-1973: New York **2.2 1974-1979: Patti Smith Group **2.3 1980-1995: marriage **2.4 1996-2003: comeback **2.5 2004 to present *3 Influence *4 Activism *5 Band Members **5.1 1974 **5.2 1975-1979 **5.3 1988 **5.4 1996-2006 **5.5 2007 - present *6 Discography **6.1 Albums **6.2 Singles **6.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *7 Bibliography *8 External links Biography [ edit ] Patricia Lee Smith was born in Chicago . Her mother, Beverly, was a waitress, her father, Grant, was a laborer at Honeywell . She spent her entire childhood in Deptford Township , New Jersey . Smith's parents were Jehovah's Witnesses , and thus they had a strict religious upbringing and Bible-oriented. In her teens she left this organization because it was too depressing and too limited. Years later, she wrote in her cover version of the song "Gloria" from the band Them the phrase Jesus died for somebody's sins, but not mine ("Jesus died for somebody's sins but not mine"). Smith received her degree in 1964 at the Deptford Township High School and went to work in a factory. She gave birth on April 26, 1967 with her first child, a daughter, and chose to stand up for adoption. Away the child Career [ edit ] 1967-1973: New York [ Edit ] In 1967, Smith left Glassboro State College (now Rowan University) and moved to New York . There she met photographer Robert Mapplethorpe when she and a friend, poet Janet Hamill, worked in a bookstore. Smith and Mapplethorpe had an intense and tumultuous relationship. The couple struggled with poverty, and Mapplethorpe with his own sexuality. Still, Smith considers Mapplethorpe to be one of the most important people in her life and in her book Just Kids''she refers to him as "the artist of my life" ("the artist of my life"). Mapplethorpe's photos were later Smith covers for the albums of the Patti Smith Group level. Patti and Robert remained friends until Mapplethorpe's death in 1989. In 1969, Smith moved with her sister to Paris and went to work as a street artist. When she returned to New York, she lived with Mapplethorpe at Hotel Chelsea. Together they regularly visited clubs like Max's Kansas City and CBGB.Smith provided the soundtrack for Sandy Daleys cult film ''Robert Having His Nipple Pierced with Mapplethorpe starring. That same year Smith appeared with Wayne County in Jackie Curtis' play Femme Fatale . As a member of the St.Mark's Poetry Project Smith spent the early seventies by painting, writing and acting. In 1971 she acted once in Cowboy Mouth , a play with Sam Shepard wrote. Smith wrote several poems, "For Sam Shepard" and "Sam Shepard: 9 Random Years (7 +2)," about her relationship with Shepard. It was briefly considered Smith lead singer of Blue Öyster Cult make. She contributed to lyrics for many of their songs, including "Debbie Denise", "Baby Ice Dog", "Career of Evil", "Fire of Unknown Origin", "The Revenge of Vera Gemini" and "Shooting Stark." Smith had at that time a relationship with the keyboardist of the band, Allen Lanier. During this period, Smith also worked as a pop journalist. Some of her works were published in magazines like Rolling Stone and''Creem'' . 1974-1979: Patti Smith Group [ edit ] In 1974, Patti Smith played now own music, initially with guitarist Lenny Kaye, later that year with a full band comprising Kaye, Ivan Kral bassist, drummer Jay Dee Daugherty and pianist Richard Sohl. Financed by Sam Wagstaff, the band that same year, their first single, "Hey Joe / Piss Factory", op. The Patti Smith Group signed with Arista Records and recorded in 1975, under the wing of John Cale , their first album, Horses , op. The album was a mix of punk rock and spoken poetry and begins with a cover of Van Morrison's"Gloria", and Smith's opening words: "Jesus died for somebody's sins, but not mine." The sober picture on the album cover, taken by Mapplethorpe, has become a classic in the field of pop photography. The popularity of the punk rock genre grew, Patti Smith Group went on tour throughout the United States and Europe . The rawer sound of Radio Ethiopia , the second album of the group, reflecting the growth of the band through the genre. Because Radio Ethiopia was thus less accessible than Horses , this is less critical acclaim. received Many of the songs on this album have stood the test of time well and are still regularly played at concerts. Patti Smith later stated that Radio Ethiopia was influenced by the band MC5 . On January 23, 1977, during the promotional tour of Radio Ethiopia , Smith accidentally danced the high stage in Tampa , Florida , off, fell while in the nearly five meters below orchestra and thus broke several vertebrae. This accident caused the band to order. Pause in Smith followed intensively through various physical therapies, and took the time to re-energize and reorganize her life. The Patti Smith Group took the end of the seventies two albums: Easter in 1978, the biggest commercial success of the group, contained the single " Because the Night ". The album Wave of 1979 was less successful, although the songs "Frederick" and "Dancing Barefoot" were on commercial radio stations to hear regularly. 1980-1995: Marriage [ Edit ] Before Wave appeared, Smith met now been separated from partner Allen Lanier, Fred "Sonic" Smith. Fred Smith was the former guitarist of MC5 , a rock band from Detroit , and his own Sonic's Rendezvous Band and loved poetry as much as she did. The songs "Dancing Barefoot" and "Frederick" were both dedicated to Fred Smith. Smith and Smith were married in 1982 and had a son, who later (in 2009) would leave the knot with The White Stripes drummer Meg White . In 1987 they had a daughter. During the eighties, Patti Smith kept himself less concerned with music and she lived quite secluded with her family in St. Clair Shores, Michigan . In June 1988 she released the album Dream of Life from. This album contained among others the famous song "People Have the Power". Fred Smith died on November 4, 1994 due to a heart attack. Not long after Smith's brother Todd also died and keyboardist Richard Sohl. When her son Jackson was fourteen, Smith decided to move back to New York. Had a major impact on Smith's motivation. Setbacks Her friends Michael Stipe of REM and Allen Ginsberg urged her to return to get started. In December 1995 she went on a short tour with Bob Dylan . 1996-2003: Comeback [ edit ] In 1996, Smith worked on her album Gone Again . This was a song About a Boy to hear, as a tribute to Kurt Cobain , of which Smith was a big fan. That same year she collaborated with Michael Stipe on " E-Bow the Letter ", a song onREM 's New Adventures in Hi-Fi . After the release of Gone Again Smith still took two more albums: Peace and Noise in 1997 (with the single "1959", about the invasion of Tibet ) and Gung Ho in 2000 (with songs about Ho Chi Minh and Smith's deceased father) . The numbers "1959" and "Glitter in Their Eyes" were nominated for a Grammy Award for "Best Female Rock Vocal Performance". In 1996 came The Patti Smith Masters from a box set with all of Smith's work. In 2002 the compilation CD was Country (1975-2002) released. 2004 to present [ edit ] On April 27, 2004 Patti Smith released the album Trampin ' out. This album contained several songs about motherhood, partly in tribute to Smith's mother, who was deceased two years previously. It was Smith's first album for Columbia Records . On July 10, 2005 Smith was appointed Commander of the French Ordre des Arts et des Lettres by the French Minister of Culture. The Minister noted Smith's interest in the work of Arthur Rimbaud on. This resulted in August 2005 in a nominated by Smith, literary lecture on the work of Arthur Rimbaud and William Blake . On October 15, 2006 Smith gave a 3.5 hour performance at CBGB . She started at 20h30 and finished the night off at 1h00. This performance was also the last for the New York nightclub, the venue closed its doors forever, after all below. Smith was given a place in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on March 12, 2007. She wore this award to her deceased husband, Fred, and gave a short performance road with the Rolling Stones song, Gimme Shelter . From November 2006 to January 2007 the exhibition took Sur les Traces place in the Trolley Gallery in London . Here ao Polaroid photographs were taken by Smith, exhibited with the aim to raise money and awareness of the publication of Double Blind , a book about the war in Lebanon in 2006 (with photographs by Paolo Pellegrin, a member of Magnum Photos ), on to stir. Patti Smith also contributed to the commentary on the DVD Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters . From March 28 to June 22, 2008 held the Fondation Cartier pour l'Art Contemporain in Paris, a major exhibition, Land 250, a large part of Smith's visual art works, made between 1967 and 2007. Also in 2008, at the Rowan Commencement ceremony, Smith received an honorary doctorate for her contributions to popular culture and Smith became the subject of the documentary Patti Smith: Dream of Life . A live album by Patti Smith and Kevin Shield, The Coral Sea , was released in July 2008. On September 10, 2009, after a week of smaller-scale events and exhibition, Smith played an open-air concert on the Piazza Santa Croce in Florence , a memorial to her performance in the same city 30 years earlier. In 2010, Patti Smith's book, was Just Kids , released. The book is a collection of memoirs of her time in Manhattan in the 70s, and her relationship with Robert Mapplethorpe . Later, the book won the National Book Award in the category of Non-Fiction . On April 30, 2010 Smith was the headliner at a benefit concert organized by fellow band member Tony Shanahan , for the benefit of The Court Tavern in New Brunswick . Smith made a brief appearance in Jean-Luc Godard's Film Socialism . This was first shown in the section Un Certain Regard at the Film Festival in Cannes . On May 17, 2010 Smith received the Pratt Institut Horticultural honorary doctorate in fine arts, along with architect Daniel Libeskind , MoMA director Glenn Lowry , former Commissioner monument Barbaralee Diamonstein-Spielvogel , author Jonathan Lethem , and director Steven Soderbergh . Smith is currently working on a crime novel. On May 3, 2011 it was announced that Patti Smith is one of the winners of the Polar Music Prize . "Due to dedicate to art in all its forms, her life Patti Smith has demonstrated how much rock 'n' roll is present in poetry and how much poetry there is in Rock 'n' Roll is available. Patti Smith is a Rimbaud with Marshall amplifiers She has the look, the thoughts, the dreams of an entire generation transformed With her inimitable soul artists Smith proves time and time again:.. People have to power '. On June 19, 2011 Smith made her acting debut on television in the series Law & Order: Criminal Intent in the episode Icarus . Patti Smith took a cover of Buddy Holly 's classic Words of Love for the CD Rave On Buddy Holly , a eerbetoonalbum the occasion of the fifty-seventh anniversary of Holly. The album was released on June 28, 2011. In February 2012 she was a guest at the Sanremo Music Festival . Smith has her latest album in June 2012 Banga released. She tours in the summer of 2012 by Europe. On July 7, 2012 she did the Amsterdam Paradiso on. After her European tour, there are a number of U.S. dates announced when Smith along with Neil Young will occur. Influence [ edit ] Smith was a great source of inspiration for Michael Stipe , the lead singer of REM . Listening to the album Horses when he was 15, has had a big impact on him. Later he said: "I then decided that I would start a band." In 1998, Stipe published a collection of photos called Two Times Intro: On the Road with Patti Smith . Stipe also provides background vocals on Smith's songs Last Call and Glitter in Their Eyes . Patti provides in turn the background vocals on REM songs E-Bow the Letter , and Blue . The Australian alternative rock band, The Go-Betweens , wore a song to Smith. In 2004, spoke Shirley Manson of Garbage on Smith's influence on her in Rolling Stone . Furthermore, known today as Morrissey , Johnny Marr , Sonic Youth , U2 , KT Tunstall , Madonna , Ellen Page ... Smith declared as one of their biggest influences. Activism [ edit ] In 1993, Smith contributed with her live version of the song Memorial Tribute to the album No Alternative . This album was produced by the Red Hot Organization to benefit AIDS patients . Patti Smith was a supporter of the Green Party and openly expressed its support for Ralph Nader in the U.S. presidential election in 2000. At election meetings she sang along with the audience numbers as Over The Rainbow and''People Have The Power'' . Band members [ edit ] 1974 [ edit ] *Lenny Kaye - Guitar *Richard Sohl - Keys 1975 - 1979 [ edit ] *Lenny Kaye - Guitar & Bass *Ivan Kral - Guitar & Bass *Jay Dee Daugherty - Drums *Leigh Foxx - Bass *Richard Sohl - Keys *Bruce Brody - Keys (1978) 1988 [ edit ] *Fred "Sonic" Smith - Guitar *Jay Dee Daugherty - Drums *Richard Sohl - Keys 1996 - 2006 [ edit ] *Lenny Kaye - Guitar *Jay Dee Daugherty - Drums *Tony Shanahan - Bass & Keys *Oliver Ray - Guitar 2007 - present [ edit ] *Lenny Kaye - Guitar *Jay Dee Daugherty - Drums *Tony Shanahan - Bass & Keys *Jackson Smith - Guitar *Jack Petruzzelli - Guitar & Bass Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Bibliography [ edit ] *''Seventh Heaven'' (1972) *''A Useless Death'' (1972) *''kodak'' (1972) *''Early morning dream'' (1972) *''Witt'' (1973) *''Ha! Ha! Houdini!'' (1977) *Gallery Veith tastes from Turkish (1977) *''Babel'' (1978) *''Woolgathering'' (1992) *''Early Work: 1970 - 1979'' (1994) *''The Coral Sea'' (1996) *''Patti Smith Complete'' (1998) *''Wild Leaves'' (1999) *''Strange Messenger'' (2003) *''Auguries of Innocence'' (2005) (Dutch Signs of innocence. Poems , 2006, trans. Catherine de Vuyst ) *''Just Kids'' (2010) (Dutch Just Kids , 2012, trans. Kathleen Rutten ) Category:1946 births Category:Women's music